


Lack of discretion

by Alphalover



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphalover/pseuds/Alphalover
Summary: Wishing you were invisble to prying eyes does not make it so





	Lack of discretion

“Perry asked Superman to visit him? Did he say why?"

“I hope he isn’t going to proposition me.”

"Clark," Lois growled. 

Clark hastily reached for her hand and gently squeezed it.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I am not good a this – when I’m … off balance, I say stupid things.”

 

 

*****

 

“He asked me to meet him too. Same time as Superman.”

“Now this is getting to be weird. And he hasn’t asked me... Clark. “

She sighed. “Well, I guess we’ll see each other there this evening – you’re supposed to use the window... “

****

 

“Thank you both for coming."  Perry paused a long moment,  waiting in order to give his next words more impact.

"So... would either of you like to know when I figured out that Clark Kent is Superman?"

Both young people drained of color and Perry battled to keep his stern demeanor.

“So that’s what you were doing in the supply closet -” He began to chuckle, especially as Lois and Superman grew increasingly nervous.

“Uh – Perry, have you been drinking” asked Lois, trying to still save the day by buying time.    She and Clark avoided meeting each other's gazes.

"We were in an elevator, and a member of the church gang tried to mug us... after you interrupted his scheme, you asked to speak to Lois alone. Right then it was obvious that you both love each other, and knowing that you, Lois, were also dating Clark - really the only explanation was that both men are one."

 

Superman winced, realizing how it must have looked, and in that moment, the facade was completely gone.  This was Clark Kent in a ski suit.

“Lois and Clark get close – clearly on the path to permanence, and suddenly Lois Lane and Superman are interacting in ways you wouldn’t expect. You see her dressed like this and immediately go over to her – which by the way infuriates the other members of the press whom you don’t want thinking things like ‘they are having an affair’. That’s the wrong pack of hounds to get on that gravy trail.”

At the looks on there faces - that of children caught in some ill advised scheme, Perry began to chuckle.

“What is so funny,” Lois snapped in a tone that regularly made others cower.

“The most powerful man on the planet... terrifyingly so – can bend steel, burn things, or people if he so chose, with his eyes – could conquer the world -”

“Perry, could you please not,” Clark said in Superman’s clothes, momentarily shutting his eyes and moving away.

“Sorry son, making a point. Look. This is it kids. You two are both formidable. You, Lois, have taken down so many low lives with the power of your indomitable spirit, keen intelligence and lack of a sense personal safety.” He laughed again as Clark nodded at that last one. “And of course, we already covered you. So having you stand here like I’m the principal and I caught you under the bleachers -” Both flushed and Perry shook his head. So they probably weren’t that close yet.

“The nuns. Remember that? You kept flying back to Lois, and you both would lean in and have an argument. It was obvious you were fighting because of your body language. Arms crossed, defensive – canted away from each other... And you kept coming back. You think people don’t watch you both? You will always be a source of scrutiny, Superman. You are always going to be watched. Partly because you have terrifying abilities, partly because you are the only one of your kind, and partly because people love scandal.”

“Fame is a strange thing, Perry – I’m still not used to it.”

“Of course not. And that is a very comforting thing – but – you have to become used to it. Otherwise you sabotage yourself. Like you did while dating. I know none of that is my problem, or business – I should butt out, and I’m not because we are all family – but what I need you to know, and I can’t remain silent on is that your personal interactions are well-remarked on. You might not read gossip rags, but I have to.”

“Has Cat -”

“She’s silent on the subject. She respects you both, no matter what you think.  And maybe she’s afraid of making Superman angry - and yes, you have to accept the truth of that, Son. There are other incidents- but I’ll bring up one more – the one where you came over to whisper to her when everyone thought you fathered illegitemate super powered children. You leaned in to her and I heard you defending yourself to her. I saw her body language, angry and unresponsive – and you were angry and defensive. Cat noticed it. Jimmy noticed it. You don’t suddenly turn invisible when you’re together... you know that. You become more visible. And an angry Superman is very visible."

“Okay – I'll try -”

“No. Don’t try. Do. “

“OK, Yoda,” laughed Superman.

Perry grinned. “Star Wars... Did you watch Star Trek too ? “

"I grew up on Earth... so yeah. I watched all that stuff as a kid.  I didn’t know I was from another planet until after Trask– my space ship was in that warehouse -”

“My god -”

“I left it there and was going to get it later – so I wouldn’t reveal who I am – but ...”

“Ah, son – I’m sorry -”

“I have it now... thanks.”

“Look. Naturally you two are going to fight – and you aren’t – either of you – experts in this. “

“We’re not teenagers, Perry,” Lois snapped.

“In all the time I knew you – you’ve had 3 serious relationships – Claude, Lex, and Clark... this doesn’t speak to you being sophisticated in the relationship space. And you, Clark – are an alien.”

“Perry!” Lois was outraged.

“I am an alien, Lois,” Superman said, his eyes wounded.

“Okay – that, Clark – that look, right there – you need to hear things you don’t like from anybody who knows you and hide it better. Superman does a great job with strangers, but terrible job with friends and loved ones. This is your first dual identity, right?”

He sighed and nodded.

“It’s a work in progress.  I've made many mistakes - with Lois - “

“Nobody wants to date a robot, Clark – being imperfect is why she loves you. Otherwise it’s too much work – the perfect hero – nobody could live up to that.”

“Okay, call me an alien again and see if I can hide how that made me feel.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you- I meant, you with your sense of honor and responsibility would not get close to someone romantically without them knowing the truth. You would want them to have full disclosure before -”

Lois chuckled and Superman flushed.

“Love makes us act foolishly,” Perry said. “I know that too.”

“I asked her to marry me before I told her -”

“I knew... so he didn’t have a chance, and I guess i’ve been thinking that he didn’t plan... i’m sorry – I keep going back to my own past."

“I actually did lie to you for 2 years and I’ve not been willing to use the ‘l’ word... which is stupid, because I did lie. Honestly Lois, I guess I’m still caught up in the whole – you loved this more than you loved the real me – even though I intellectually know that it isn’t true – I still feel it – because of Lex. And with him, i’ve always been on edge.”

“I know. And... he was evil – and you were right -”

“Because he told me, Superman – not me Clark, or you Lois. I could have been honest then.”

“You couldn't. Too much at stake. I was dating him. And because of me you almost died in that awful cage.”

“Cage?"

“He locked me in a Kryptonite coated cage for before the wedding. It’s why I couldn’t save him when he jumped. I was missing because of that. He taunted me with how he would break her spirit.”

“Oh my god -”

“Lois that wasnt’ your fault, nor mine. It was Lex’s fault Truthfully though, I – he made me feel like less... not because – he had this confidence – and the wealth – he could charm anyone – and I’m – the kid from Smallville. I’ve never been ashamed of being the son of farmers – but – faced with his – arrogance, I felt lessened, I guess. My anger about Lex had more to do with that than anything else until he admitted his involvement. Throughout that year I did wonder if maybe I was wrong.. I do **not**  blame you for the cage. I never did.”

Now, Superman was holding Lois’s shoulders, looking earnesty at her as they spoke. Perry smiled.

“You two have an amazing thing  – learn to hear each other. I ruined my own marriage – don’t break what you have.”

“Do you want … “ Superman began to ask and then looked down. He turned into Clark and smiled at his friend. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

 


End file.
